The present research is concerned with establishing the clinical action profiles of existing neuroleptics in outpatient schizophrenic children, ages 4-15. Specific information will be obtained on the safety and efficacy of acetophenazine, perphenazine, piperacetazine, trifluoperazine and triflupromazine. Dose-related symptom modification and side effects will be investigated. The investigation into the nature, frequency, and correlates of withdrawal emergent symptoms (WES) will be continued. Comprehensive data accumulated during previous drug trials and during the proposed research will be subjected to analysis to determine (1) the unique clinical effects of individual (and grouped) neuroleptics with respect to symptom modification and side effects; and (2) the influence of developmental factors on symptom profiles, side effects, and drug action. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Engelhardt, D.M. and Rosen, B. Implications of drug treatment for the social rehabilitation of schizophrenic patients. Schizophrenia Bulletin/NIMH, 2:3, 454-462, 1976. Englehardt, D.M. and Polizos, P. Adverse effects of pharmacotherapy in childhood psychosis. Paper presented at the 15th Annual Meeting of the ACNP, New Orleans, La., Dec. 13-17, 1976, in press (Raven Press).